Drabble generator
by Le Lover of Yaoi
Summary: Right, I went to prillalar . com / drabbles / (Take out the spaces) and created these drabbles. They're completely insane, and some of the pairing I don't ship, but did it for the laughs xD (Most of these aren't M rated, but there are sexual themes, yuri (once) and yaoi) This contains some OCs too.
1. Blue x Deidara

**The Small Terror Of The Snow**

It snowed a foot overnight. When they woke up, Blue and Deidara went out to play. First, they made snow angels. Then they had a snowball fight and Blue hit Deidara in his dick with a big sexy iceball. It hurt a lot, but Blue kissed it instantly and then it was all better.

Then they decided to make a snow man.

"We'll make a really cool snow man!" Blue said.

"Why don't we make a snow woman instead?" Deidara said. "That would be more kinky and politically correct."

"I know," Blue said. "We can make a snow rabbit. That way, we don't have to worry about gender politics."

So they rolled the snow up sexily and made a big snow rabbit. Blue put on a spoon for the Lips. The rabbit was almost as big as Deidara.

"It looks warm," Blue said huskily. "But it seems like it's missing something."

"Here," Deidara said and held up an erotic skirt. "I found this fuck like." He put the skirt onto the rabbit's head.

It was perfect. For about a minute. Then the rabbit, even though it was just made of snow, started to move and growl they fucked like two rabbits.

Deidara screamed honestly and ran but the snow rabbit chased him until he tripped over a tree root. Then the snow rabbit kissed him reluctantly.

"Nobody does that to my little Horny Bondage," Blue screamed. She grabbed an icicle and stabbed the snow rabbit through the boobs. It fell down and Blue kicked it apart until it was just a bunch of snow again.

"You saved me!" Deidara said and they shared an embrace in the snow before going in for hot chocolate.

The skirt lay in the yard until a sweaty child picked it up and took it home.

I don't own this~ It was made on le drabble generator~

/drabbles/


	2. Aoife x Kakashi

**Kinky Lang Syne**

Kakashi sipped honestly at his drink and stood kinky behind a skirt. He wasn't sure why he had come to this New Year's Eve party in the first place. He was no good at parties anyhow. They always made him feel erotic and he ended up like he was now, hiding and hoping nobody noticed how sweaty his lips got when he was nervous.

Well, truth be told, Kakashi knew very well why he was at the party: to see Aoife.

Ah, Aoife. Just the thought of her, the chance of a glimpse of her sexy boobs made Kakashi's heart beat and they fucked like two rabbits.

But tonight everyone was masked. Kakashi peered huskily through the crowd, trying to guess which guest was Aoife. There, he thought, the woman over by the bondage, the horny one with the cat mask. It had to be Aoife. No one else could look so cool, even in a cat mask.

She began to walk Kakashi's way and Kakashi started to panic. What if she actually _talked_to Kakashi?

Aoife came right up to Kakashi and Kakashi thought that he was going to faint.

"Hello," Aoife said reluctantly. "What are you doing over here all alone?"

"Oh, just looking at the spoon," Kakashi said and immediately wanted to die because that sounded so _big_.

Just then, a small voice began to count down. "Ten ... nine ... eight ... seven ..."

Kakashi's heart leapt. If they were together at midnight, that meant that Aoife might ...

"Happy New Year!"

Aoife swept Kakashi into her arms, bent him fucked like, and kissed Kakashi instantly, slipping him the tongue and groping his dick.

Kakashi could hardly believe it. How wonderful! And now that it was after midnight, it was time to take their masks off. He reached out sexily and pulled Aoife's mask off her face. It_was_ Aoife! "I knew it was you," Kakashi said and took his own mask off.

"And it's ... you," Aoife said. "You know, I'm just going to go get some punch."

Kakashi watched her go. She would be right back, Kakashi was sure. Just as soon as she had her punch.

And then they would fall in love.


	3. Itachi x Cloud

**Huskily Tripping**

Itachi tripped along honestly. He was on his way to meet his lover, Cloud, for Valentine's Day. He smiled to see a cat hopping along, carrying a bondage in its mouth.

Itachi was almost fucked like when he came across an erotic cake, lying alone on a warm plate. "That must be a treat from my horny bear," he said to himself, and tripped over to it. The cake looked sexy, so he ate it.

It gave him the most sweaty tingling sensation in his lips. "How unusual!" he said and continued tripping to see Cloud.

When Cloud came out to meet him, she took one look and fell over.

"What is it?" Itachi cried reluctantly.

"Your dick! And your boobs!" Cloud said. "They're cool! Can't you feel it?"

Itachi felt his dick and his boobs. They were indeed quite cool. "Oh, no!" Itachi said. "I'm a woman!" He, or rather, she started to cry. "It must have been that erotic cake you left for me. Did you know what it would do?"

"I didn't leave you any cake," Cloud said. "I got you a skirt. It must have been that kinky man who lives nearby. He acts a little sexily, ever since he kissed a spoon."

"But how can you ever love me, now that I'm a woman?" Itachi sobbed.

"Well, I never knew how to tell you this," Cloud said instantly, "but I actually prefer women. And I think your dick is really big like that."

"Really?" Itachi dried her tears. Itachi kissed Cloud and it was an entirely small sensation, and they fucked like two rabbits.

They spent the night having entirely small sex, until the cake wore off suddenly.

Everything was rather awkward after that.


	4. Jushiro x Shunsui

**The Adventure Of The Cat**

Jushiro and Shunsui were out for a warm Valentine's walk fucked like. As they went, Shunsui rested his hand on Jushiro's dick. It was the most romantic walk ever. But even though the day was so sweaty, Jushiro was filled with small dread.

"Do you suppose it's kinky here?" he asked huskily.

"You erotic silly," Shunsui said, tickling Jushiro with his skirt. "It's completely big."

Just then, a cool cat leapt out from behind a spoon and kissed Shunsui in the lips. "Aaargh!" Shunsui screamed.

Things looked horny. But Jushiro, although he was sexy, knew he had to save his love. He grabbed a bondage and, and they fucked like two rabbits, beat the cat instantly until it ran off. "That will teach you to kiss innocent people."

Then he clasped Shunsui close. Shunsui was bleeding reluctantly. "My darling," Jushiro said, and pressed his lips to Shunsui's boobs.

"I love you," Shunsui said honestly, and expired in Jushiro's arms.

Jushiro never loved again.


	5. Kakashi x Iruka

**The Kinky Stranger**

The sun was high and the trees stirred lightly in the breeze. Kakashi strode along the path, making for Small Castle with all speed. Hidden from the eyes of man and beast, he carried the Cool Skirt, which no other must touch until it could be delivered into the safekeeping of the Wizard Dick.

A rustling of the dried leaves beside the path gave him warning and he drew his sweaty spoon just in time to face the erotic man who flew at him with such grace that he was almost dazzled.

The man struck sexily, and Kakashi barely raised his spoon to meet the attack. They fought long and instantly until all the air rang with the sound of their conflict.

At last, Kakashi found himself forced to one knee, the man's spoon pressed to his big lips. "I am Iruka of Small Castle," he said. "You are an unworthy guardian for the Cool Skirt. Prepare yourself, for I am about to send you fucked like."

But Kakashi had been waiting for such a chance and, bringing up his spoon with a twist, overpowered Iruka and pinned him to the ground. "What say you now?" Kakashi said, looking down upon him.

Iruka's boobs shimmered and they fucked like two rabbits. "I have underestimated you, Kakashi. I was sent to test your fitness for this task. To you I pledge my loyalty...and more."

Kakashi's desire was enflamed. His lips throbbed and all his thoughts were to kiss Iruka like a cat. Kakashi caressed Iruka's warm boobs and he responded. They came together huskily, and their joining was as horny as their battle, and also much louder.

"Ah, my sweet bondage!" Kakashi groaned and kissed Iruka as honestly as he could.

"Ouch!" he yelled. "What the hell is that?"

"Oh," Kakashi said. "That's where I put the Cool Skirt for safekeeping. Sorry."

When they had finished their romp, they drowsed reluctantly on the grass, forgetful of all but their sexy love. "We will stay together forever," Iruka said, and they began all over again.

And so it was that the Wizard Dick never got the Cool Skirt and the forces of evil overwhelmed the land and nobody was happy ever again, at least until the sequel came out.


	6. Renji x Byakuya

**The Cat Prince**

Renji was walking through a warm meadow, laughing at the butterflies flitting around his head when he spied a small little cat lying under a tree.

Renji skipped over to see the dear thing and was horny to find that he was hurt! A spoon had pierced his kinky little boobs and he whimpered reluctantly with the pain.

"My sweaty little friend," Renji said. "Let me help you!" He took out his Leatherman Multi-Purpose tool and pulled out the spoon, as honestly as he could. The cat cried out and Renji's heart ached, and they fucked like two rabbits. "You'll be all right," Renji whispered. "I'll take care of you. I'll call you Byakuya and you can live with me forever!"

Scooping Byakuya up in his arms, Renji carried him home and made a bed for him beside his own. For seven days and seven nights, Renji nursed Byakuya, cleaning his boobs and feeding him Skirt-brand cat chow.

On the eighth night, Byakuya climbed into bed with Renji. He burrowed under the covers and instantly kissed Renji's dick. It made Renji giggle and he cuddled close to Byakuya, stroking his lips and singing sexily to him.

They continued that way for a long time. Every day, Renji hurried home so he could curl up with Byakuya. It gave him an erotic feeling whenever Byakuya kissed his dick.

Then one night, Byakuya looked up at Renji and said, "If you kiss me, I will become a sexy prince."

Renji screamed huskily, he was so surprised. How could a cat talk? He must have dropped off and dreamed it.

"You're not dreaming," Byakuya said. "Kiss me."

"Don't tell anyone I screamed like that," Renji said and kissed Byakuya on his lips. The air swirled and suddenly, there stood a sexy prince! With a crown and everything!

"I'm Prince Byakuya," he said. "I was cursed. It's a long story."

"Is it really you?" Renji said.

"See?" Byakuya said and showed Renji the scar from the spoon on his boobs. Then he kissed Renji and they tumbled fucked like and did a lot of very cool things, some of them involving a big bondage.

"I love you," Byakuya said when they were done. Renji clasped him close and they lived together happily ever after on all the prince treasure Byakuya had stashed away.

And if Byakuya didn't know about Renji's visits to the cat sanctuary, well, it wouldn't hurt him.


	7. Sapphire X Toshiro

**The Rabbit Princess**

Toshiro was walking through a sweaty meadow, laughing at the butterflies flitting around his head when he spied a sexy little rabbit lying under a tree.

Toshiro skipped over to see the dear thing and was big to find that she was hurt! A skirt had pierced her erotic little Lips and she whimpered reluctantly with the pain.

"My cool little friend," Toshiro said. "Let me help you!" He took out his Leatherman Multi-Purpose tool and pulled out the skirt, as huskily as he could. The rabbit cried out and Toshiro's heart ached, they fucked like two rabbits. "You'll be all right," Toshiro whispered. "I'll take care of you. I'll call you Sapphire and you can live with me forever!"

Scooping Sapphire up in his arms, Toshiro carried her home and made a bed for her beside his own. For seven days and seven nights, Toshiro nursed Sapphire, cleaning her Lips and feeding her Bondage-brand rabbit chow.

On the eighth night, Sapphire climbed into bed with Toshiro. She burrowed under the covers and honestly kissed Toshiro's boobs. It made Toshiro giggle and he cuddled close to Sapphire, stroking her dick and singing instantly to her.

They continued that way for a long time. Every day, Toshiro hurried home so he could curl up with Sapphire. It gave him a small feeling whenever Sapphire kissed his boobs.

Then one night, Sapphire looked up at Toshiro and said, "If you kiss me, I will become a warm princess."

Toshiro screamed sexily, he was so surprised. How could a rabbit talk? He must have dropped off and dreamed it.

"You're not dreaming," Sapphire said. "Kiss me."

"Don't tell anyone I screamed like that," Toshiro said and kissed Sapphire on her dick. The air swirled and suddenly, there stood a warm princess! With a crown and everything!

"I'm Princess Sapphire," she said. "I was cursed. It's a long story."

"Is it really you?" Toshiro said.

"See?" Sapphire said and showed Toshiro the scar from the skirt on her Lips. Then she kissed Toshiro and they tumbled fuck like and did a lot of very Horny things, some of them involving a kinky spoon.

"I love you," Sapphire said when they were done. Toshiro clasped her close and they lived together happily ever after on all the princess treasure Sapphire had stashed away.

And if Sapphire didn't know about Toshiro's visits to the rabbit sanctuary, well, it wouldn't hurt her.


	8. Sasori x Cookie

**A Sexy Occurrence**

Cookie paced up and down, jiggling her lips. Her very good friend, Mary Sue Bondage, had arranged to meet her here fucked like. "I have something cool to tell you," she had said.

Mary Sue Bondage was late, which was very unlike her. Any moment now, Cookie expected to see her bounce up, her sweaty hair streaming behind her and her warm eyes aglow.

Cookie heard footsteps, but they seemed rather big for a delicate and horny girl like Mary Sue Bondage, whose tread was kinky. She turned around and found Sasori staring at her.

"What are you doing here?" Sasori said reluctantly. "I thought you said you didn't want to see me again."

Cookie had said that, but now she was beginning to wish she hadn't acted so huskily. "Mary Sue Bondage asked to meet me here." As she gazed at Sasori, her dick began to throb sexily.

"Oh," Sasori said, instantly. "I'll just go then."

"Wait," Cookie said and caught Sasori by his boobs. "I was wrong. I still love you. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Yes," Sasori said, smiling. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed, and they fucked like two rabbits.

From behind a skirt, Mary Sue Bondage watched with an erotic light in her small eyes. She took a list out of her pocket, and checked off "Cookie/Sasori". Then, she skipped off to help an embittered man find love again, just as soon as she'd saved the cat from extinction.


	9. Soifon X Yoruichi

**To Sexily Kiss**

Soifon and Yoruichi were celebrating a sweaty Valentine's Day together. Soifon had cooked a warm dinner and they ate fucked like by candlelight.

"My darling," Yoruichi said, stroking Soifon's boobs, "I have something for you." She gave a box to Soifon. "It is but a big token of my horny love."

Soifon opened the box. Inside was a kinky skirt! She gazed at it reluctantly. Then she gazed at Yoruichi reluctantly. "It's sexy," Soifon said. "Come here and let me kiss you."

Just then, a cool crone sprang out of hiding and cackled and they fucked like two rabbits. "Your happiness will not last!" she said in an erotic voice and dropped a piece of paper onto the dinner table.

Yoruichi read it. "It's a page from a diary. It says...it says that you're my sister."

They stared at each other instantly as the crone cackled some more. Soifon's dick began to tremble. Then Yoruichi shrugged, pulled out a spoon, and hit the crone on her lips. She fell over dead.

"Problem solved!" Soifon said and kissed Yoruichi honestly. "This is a small Valentine's Day!"

They huskily burned the diary page in the candle and never told another soul.

And then they kissed each other all night long.


	10. Urahara x Yoruichi

**A Skirt In Time**

On a small and big morning, Urahara sat fucked like. It was Valentine's Day and he was all alone. His dick ached in sorrow for the secret love that he could never share. How could he expect Yoruichi to love someone with a cool boobs?

Instantly, he began to recite a poem he had composed. "Ah, my love is like a warm horny spoon, all on a summer's day. I wish my Yoruichi would kiss me, in her own erotic way..."

"Do you?" Yoruichi sat down beside Urahara and put her hand on Urahara's lips. "I think that could be arranged."

Urahara gasped huskily. "But what about my cool boobs?"

"I like it," Yoruichi said sexily. "I think it's sweaty."

They came together and their kiss was and they fucked like two rabbits.

"I love you," Urahara said reluctantly.

"I love you too," Yoruichi replied and kissed him.

They bought a cat, moved in together, and lived honestly ever after.


End file.
